A Surprise Romance
by Ares.Granger
Summary: George wants to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. Then there's a Hogsmeade date, then some other stuff...It's George and Hermione. They're cute. WARNING- I got a bit fluffy with this one.


**A/N- Initially this was going to become a multi-part story, but I decided to instead make it an 11 page oneshot. I really, really like George and Hermione as a couple. Typically my stories about them begin after Hogwarts and after the war. This one begins in Hermione's Fourth Year, as the Yule Ball approaches. **

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money for this fic.**

* * *

-Hermione Granger's Fourth Year-

George Weasley watched Hermione Granger talk to the other boys about going to the ball with dates. She seemed annoyed with them as she walked away; he distinctly heard her mutter, "Just ask and don't depend on a girl being available for you to ask at the last minute you ass."

He realized her words were meant for Ron, but if his little brother didn't have the courage to ask her out why shouldn't George? He moved toward her, "Hermione?"

"Yes George?" He was impressed. She could tell the twins apart. Not even their mother could do it. Just another reason why he liked her; that list was growing by the day.

He leaned down, "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

"Sure," she frowned, confused, but followed him out of the common room portal and into the hall.

They walked in silence for a bit. Hermione could tell he was struggling with something. Finally he stopped and turned her to face him, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Prepared for rejection, he looked away, "George Weasley are you asking me to be your date?"

"Yes," he nodded, wondering where this stupid bravery suddenly came from. He should have been in Hufflepuff not Gryffindor.

"I would be more than honored to be your date George," she smiled. George couldn't help himself. He picked her up and spun them around as he hugged her, "Why were you so nervous? That's not like you."

"I thought you wanted to go with Ron."

"And see him shove food down his face and attempt to choke himself to death? No thanks," she looked him in the eye, "Harry wants to ask Cho Chang but is afraid to. He and Ron both seem uninterested in finding dates."

"So you truly want to go with me?"

"Given my crush on you that I've had for the past four months, of course I do. I'll have to do my best to look good for you."

"We're going to be a very handsome couple," he said.

"Please tell me your dress robes aren't as horrendous as Ron's?"

George laughed, "Nah I saved up some money and got mine on my own."

Hermione smiled, "That's a relief."

"Are you going to tell my brother?"

"No. You know Ron. He'll think I wanted him to ask me but that I settled for his brother."

George nodded. Ron was like that alright. "Fair enough. I'll have to tell Fred, you know."

She laughed, "Do you two do anything and not tell one another?"  
He tilted his head in thought, "I can't think of a single time we haven't." She shook her head and leaned against him. His hand slid to hers and they held hands as they walked along the corridor together. After almost an hour filled with light conversation they returned to the portrait, George giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I look forward to our date Hermione."

"So do I," she smiled.

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball George must have checked the mirror twenty times. "You look good, George. Relax."

"I'm not going with a friend; I'm going with a girl I like, Fred."

"Hermione will be very impressed with your appearance," Lee said, adjusting his own robes. "She already likes you, you don't have to worry."

George nodded and, after one last check of his hair, walked downstairs with his brother and Lee to the common room. Waiting down there were the other boys, almost all of whom were waiting for the girls to come down. Some of the older girls came down first and Angelina smiled at George, "She's just finishing up George. She'll be down in a minute."

"Do I look good enough for her?"

Angelina went to Fred's arm, "Yes, George, you do. If it helps she's as nervous as you are."

He took a deep breath, "That actually does. Is she stunning?"

"I think tonight might be Hermione's night," she smiled. "Relax George." She looked at Fred, "It's actually rather cute, I think."

"This is why you go to the ball with friends, not potential lovers," Fred said. Lee nodded as Katie Bell walked over to him.

"She's coming down now George. Just a little lip gloss. She needed a tube of mine since hers was the wrong color."

"There she is," Fred said.

"Wow," said Lee.

George looked up and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. Hermione looked stunning. Her periwinkle blue dress robes were very flattering, with her hair up in a chignon and her breasts were a bit on display for him. He stepped forward immediately, offering his hand as she walked down the last few stairs, "You look gorgeous."

"Well that's a relief because you look very handsome yourself," she smiled. "Straightening my hair took a large amount of work."

"It looks great," he smiled. He looked over at Fred and Lee, "I think I win for most beautiful date."

She grinned and kissed his cheek, "You're too sweet George." She accepted his arm and they walked over to the others, "I daresay we're sitting with all of you."

"Better us than the boy glaring daggers at George," Lee said, indicating Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well he can get over it. I'm not ashamed to admit my feelings for George."

"I'm not ashamed either," George said, smiling at her. "Let's head down to the Great Hall. We want a good table."

* * *

The three couples were joined by Neville and Ginny. First up was the beginning dance by the champions. "Harry looks so uncomfortable," Hermione said.

"He doesn't seem to be much of a dancer," Angelina said.

"That Fleur girl is," Fred said, "I wonder how many guys are drooling over her."

"Ron is," Ginny said, nodding to the table Ron was seated at.

Hermione chuckled, "He's such a lost cause."

George wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Good thing you have excellent taste in men." She just shook her head and gently squeezed his leg.

The ball was set up so people could eat or dance at whatever time they wished. Their table decided to eat first, enjoying the food together. "Not going to get upset about the house elves?" Lee asked Hermione.

"I fight logical battles, not illogical ones," she said, smiling as George squeezed her hand. They ate and then George looked at Hermione, "Shall we show them how it's done?"

"That sounds good," Hermione nodded, standing up with his assistance. They walked to the dance floor, where a few other couples were. He swept her up in his arms and they danced together, "I'm glad you can actually dance. Have you seen Ron's attempts?"

"He's worse than Harry," George chuckled, "Which I find to be quite the accomplishment."

Hermione laughed and smiled. Making Hermione laugh was good, in George's eyes. He liked making her laugh. They had a few dances together, then Fred and Lee both took turns dancing her. She could feel George's eyes on her as she danced with Lee, "I think someone doesn't want to share me."

"He's just infatuated tonight because of how amazing you look," Lee said, "he should return to his normal crush on you tomorrow."  
"Normal crush?"

"Watching you, wanting to make you laugh, talking about how great you are," he smiled. "George never shuts up about you."

"Ron's never said anything," Hermione frowned.

"He's too dense to notice," Lee responded as the song ended, "Well I'll take you back to him before he hexes me."

Hermione smiled as he walked her back to George, who looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Lee handed her over and she squeezed George's arm affectionately, "I'm all yours George you don't have to get so nervous."

"I'm not nervous, just possessive," he mumbled, "they all think you look as amazing as I do. Which makes me not trust them."

She smiled, "Do you want to go on a stroll through the gardens?"

"Sure," he nodded, leading her outside after excusing them from the table.

* * *

"Think their first kiss will be tonight?" Angelina asked.

"George will be over the moon if they do," Fred said.

"Hermione will too," Ginny smiled, "she really likes him."

"A shame she fell for the less attractive twin," Fred said. Angelina smacked him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Quit being an ass," she scolded. "No wonder she likes George. He's sweeter and kinder than you."

"No arguments there," Lee laughed, much to Fred's displeasure.

* * *

They walked through the gardens for a bit in silence, just enjoying the company. Given the temperature, George had wrapped her in his outer cloak and mumbled a quick warming spell, "Thank you."

"This is quite frankly the least I can do," he said to her. "You look so breathtakingly beautiful tonight Hermione." They heard a noise and looked to see Ron & Harry. "They must be looking for you."

"Bollocks," she muttered, "hide us George."

"Why do you assume that I can…" He ceased when he saw her pointed look, "Valid point. This way," they moved along the castle's exterior before they slipped into a small crevasse that opened into a tunnel, "You picked the best looking Weasley you know."

"Rather aware of that," she smiled. She cried out as she stumbled and fell against him, George turning to catch her, "Thanks."

"I'm always happy to catch you," he smiled. "We could go back to the ball."

"How the devil do I get you alone tonight? We try only to get caught."

"Why Hermione Granger I didn't know you wanted to have your wicked way with me," he teased.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "You make stealing a kiss seem indecent."

He stopped moving and looked at her again, "I know where we could go, Hermione."

"Lead on then please," she said. When they exited they weren't far from the dungeons. George took her through several secret passageways that weren't on the Marauder's Map and he led her into a room, "Where are we?"

"Technically speaking, we're just down the hall from Gryffindor tower. But the door comes and goes when it wants to so nobody ever uses this room. Fortunately I know how to get in and out of it."

Hermione would normally ask about this ability, but for some reason she couldn't do more than stare at George's lips. She slid off his outer cloak and he pulled her against him in a hug, "George…"

"I've liked you a long time."

"Lee told me," she nodded. "I can't be too upset. I've liked you for a good bit too." He smiled and they leaned in to kiss one another, a sweet, chaste, slightly bumbled kiss. When they pulled apart she rested her head on his chest, "You feel good, George."

"So do you," he sighed, very aware of her breasts pressing against him. "Do you want to go on dates with me? Like, beyond this ball?"

"Of course!" She smiled up at him and he felt his heart skip, "I don't want to let you go."

"Me either," he leaned in and kissed her again, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "I think I might have to have you sleep with me. I want to just snuggle with you all night."

"I don't think I'd be opposed to enjoying more time in your arms," she sighed, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Your eyes are different from your brothers'," she said.

"Ron?"

"All of them. Percy's are pompous, and they're more cerulean. Bill's are more periwinkle, like my dress. Charlie's are powder blue and Ron's are baby blue. But you and Fred…your eyes are blue like the ocean. I feel like I could drown in them."

"Your eyes are brown like whiskey," he smiled, "I could see myself getting drunk on them."

"Those would be horrible pickup lines if we didn't already like each other," she giggled.

"I would agree," he nodded, chuckling and leaning in for another kiss, "We should go to Hogsmeade together. I always go with Fred and Lee, but I could go with just you."

"Or I could go with all of you and then we can always sneak off."

"Naughty, naughty, Miss Granger. Why the devil would we do that?"

"I can think of a few reasons," they kissed again, this one much different from their first few kisses. His tongue entered her mouth and she moaned, enjoying George's tentative exploration of her mouth. They snogged for a long while before they decided they should return to the ball for one last dance. George triggered the door's appearance and they walked back down to the great hall.

* * *

They sat down at the table, George holding her seat for her, "Oh sweet Merlin you two were snogging!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione and George both blushed, which made the girl squeal louder. "Lower your voice Ginny I don't think they heard you in the States," Fred muttered. "Leave them alone." He looked at them, "they have dessert menus now if you want," Fred handed them theirs, "we had to hide them from Ron, who's been scarfing down food like there's no tomorrow."

"How is that different from normal?" Hermione asked. Everyone at the table laughed as Hermione and George looked over their menus before she leaned against him and ordered. The desserts arrived and they ate, shifting their chairs to sit closer to one another so that they could touch easily. Everyone at the table watched amusedly as the new couple kept touching one another. It was actually very cute, even to Fred and Lee's eyes.

When the ball ended finally, after several more dances with George, they walked slowly upstairs to try and spend as much time together as is possible. "Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?" They turned to see Professor McGonagall, "It is past curfew."

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said. "We're on our way though. We wanted to go for a walk and before we knew it the time just flew by."

The old, stern woman offered a soft smile at the couple who had never ceased holding hands, "Don't let other professors catch you out. Go straight to the common room."

"We were," George nodded. Professor McGonagall sent them on their way and they went up two moving staircases before they made it to the common room. The fat lady, clearly drunk, swung forward and George helped her climb through the porthole before climbing in after her. "Home sweet home," George quipped. "I had a lovely time tonight, Hermione."

"I did too," she smiled, running a hand over his outer robe, "thank you for asking me George."

"Thank you for saying yes," he grinned before walking her toward the girls' dormitory staircase. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, "Sleep well Hermione."

"You too," she mumbled against his lips, returning the kiss. He watched her go up the stairs, grinning like an idiot as he did. She was so incredibly wonderful. He walked up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory ready for a long sleep.

* * *

In the coming weeks George and Hermione seemed to be rather normal. They didn't sneak off to snog or anything. They shared smiles if they saw one another, but to most that was it. Only Fred knew the truth. That George would spend his studying time with Hermione in the library. They'd do their homework together and then they'd go for walks outside the castle to just talk and enjoy some time together. Normally Fred would tease George about being so gaga over a girl, but he saw his brother's joy being with Hermione and he wanted to respect it. George would do the same for Fred, after all.

Hermione's friends, of course, were completely oblivious to her new relationship. Ron, seemingly because the couple wasn't running around snogging the pants off each other, seemed completely ignorant unlike the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny was thrilled, but after a stern talking to from Fred at the ball she quieted down. He'd told her that they deserved to enjoy their privacy and to figure out their relationship for themselves.

As the first Hogsmeade weekend of the new year arrived George went to the library to see her studying, "Hermione?"

"Hi George," she smiled. "Coming for homework?"

"No," he shook his head, "I actually came here to ask you out. Hogsmeade is coming up and we talked about going before so I thought maybe we could go together."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I'd like that George. Can you survive not going to Zonko's and spending all day there?"

"Of course I can," he said indignantly, though he smirked at her teasing, "Do you think you can get away without Harry and Ron stalking you?"

"No guarantees," she sighed, "but I think I can manage it. I've managed to escape before so that we can go on walks." George just smiled and sat with her, pulling out some of his own stuff to work on. "I thought you said you weren't doing any homework."

"This isn't homework," he said. "I'm working on a new item," he showed her some calculations for some sort of flying toy car, "It's called the Aviatomobile."

"So what's the trick?" She asked, "These calculations are just about extended hovering charms."

"Oh no trick. This is a toy for children," he said, "If we ever open our own shop we can't just sell tricks and jokes. So we're inventing lots of different toys and even some useful potions." George smiled at her, "You're the only person other than Lee to know about our plan you know."

"I treasure the privilege," she smiled, squeezing his hand. "You know, if the car is supposed to fly and not just hover above the ground you could consider incorporating some aspects of the summoning charm or some of the charms used on broomsticks. Obviously you don't want the car zooming around at high speeds like you can on a broomstick," Hermione stopped suddenly, blushing as she realized she was rambling.

"Why'd you stop?" George asked.

"Because I was rambling and I've been told it's annoying."

He shook his head, "I don't think it's annoying. You're helping me. We've never thought of either of those things you've mentioned before. Go on."

Hermione smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you George. Alright then. Well it's just that summoning charms can move things rather quickly, but not too quickly. Harry's Firebolt didn't zoom into his hand now did it?"

"That's true," he nodded. "So combining certain aspects of the broomstick's permanent ability to fly and other aspects of the summoning charm, so that the spell is constant but doesn't send a toy car at mach speeds throughout a house would be the most ideal."

"Exactly," Hermione took her quill and wrote down some notes for him, "does that help, George?"

"I'm buying you so much stuff in Hogsmeade," he said, gazing at her with lust in his eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to be high on your list for people you'd want to admit to helping you with a joke shop George."

"I think you're funny," he said, squeezing her hand, "and beautiful and sweet and…"

"Oi George!" He turned to see Fred and Lee at the library's door, "Come on we have to go!"

Hermione looked at him, "Go on George. It's okay."

"You're sure? I can stay."

"I just want to finish up this essay. I don't like having work on Hogsmeade weekends."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips, gently, "I'll see you later then."

The grin on her face nearly had him leaping in the air. "That you will," she said, watching him walk toward his friends. She chuckled when he tossed his hips side to side for her amusement. George tossed a quick look back to see her laughing before he left with his friends.

Lee and Fred shook their heads as Lee said, "You, mate, are smitten."

"Completely," George grinned, nodding. "She's so wonderful. We're going to Hogsmeade together."

"We shall assist in this endeavor," Fred declared, "we'll make sure you get some privacy."

"Most definitely," Lee nodded. "We'll distract them if we need to."

George looked at them suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because she means so much to you," Fred said. "You'd help me with a girl. I will help you with yours. Even if she has poor taste in men," he added. George just laughed and shook his head as they headed up to their dorm to work on some gadgets.

* * *

That Hogsmeade weekend Hermione met George near the entrance hall, "Hi," she smiled.

"Hi yourself," he offered his hand and she shook her head, then slid her arm around his arm and held his arm in her hand, "ahh you just want to feel my muscles," he teased as she squeezed his bicep.

"Guilty as charged," she smirked leaning up to kiss him gently, "let's go George. Where are Lee and Fred?"

"They're going to keep Harry and Ron away from us today."

"That sounds nice," she said. Then she stopped walking, "Wait, why are they helping us?"

"Because they want us to be able to get some privacy and apparently my twin thinks we make a very nice couple."

She debated this before nodding, "I've decided, just because I like you so much, that we can go to Zonko's for a bit."

"A woman after my own heart," he smiled. "But all that matters today is just spending time together, on our own."

"Charmer," she teased, walking with him at the back of the pack as they headed down to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school. "So what other inventions are you working on?"

"Some things my girlfriend would like," he said. "A quill that will ink itself and a quill that will write your thoughts. Not take short notes or make its own observations, but that will just write what you're saying. I thought about it when I saw you struggling to write as fast as you think."

"So it's based off of me?"

"It is indeed," he nodded, "expect a whole box once we finish figuring out the charms to put on them."

"Will it self-ink?"

"Crafty Granger," George said, "I'll add that to the list. It will be awesome, no doubt. Remember that tornado in a bottle you told me about? We're going to create a tornado in a jar. And you know those snow-globes you told me your Grandmum collected? We're working on a globe like that but that can also dispense magical snow. We're calling it 'Weasley's Snowstorm.'"

"How many ideas are up in that head George?"

"Limitless number, really," he shrugged. "We've got such a long list of stuff for witches too. I was thinking you and I could test them together? They're designed to attract the victim to the user or to heighten feelings between people and I figured you wouldn't want anyone else going after me, and I certainly wouldn't want anyone else after you."

Hermione tilted her head in thought, "Okay I'll do it George. But only because of you. I'm not necessarily approving of such creations."

"Of course not, that would me most un-Granger like," he teased. "I won't tell if you won't," he kissed her cheek.

Fred soon reported to them that Harry and Ron were in Zonko's, so Hermione and George went to Honeyduke's and soon had loads of sweets in their arms. "Aren't your parents dentists?"

"Yes but sometimes I need a pick-me-up when I'm studying. A little sugar rush helps."

George just smiled as she looked over the rows of candy, "Looking for something?"

"What's your favorite, George?"

"Peppermint Toads," he answered. "Why?"

"Just making sure," she said, grabbing three boxes without him noticing. She paid for her sweets, George buying a few chocolate frogs, a container of Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders, three packages of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a package of Fizzing Whizbees. Once they had their candy they escaped and walked up toward the Shrieking Shack. They could get privacy there.

* * *

Once they were situated near the shack, sitting down with their bags shrunk to fit in their pockets, Hermione leaned against him, "We haven't snogged since the ball."

"No we haven't," he nodded.

"I liked it," she whispered.

"Me too," he nodded again.

"I want to snog you again," she said.

George turned his head to look at her, "I do too, I just don't think we have much chance."

"We do right now," she said. "People don't come here too frequently now that they know what the shack was for." George smiled and leaned in and kissed her, savoring her mouth against his. Merlin she was so erotic with her tongue rubbing against his like it currently was. She tasted like cinnamon from the Pepper Imps they'd been given free samples of. Was her hand on his stomach? Oh sweet Merlin he was in heaven.

Unfortunately their snogging was cut short as Lee ran up to tell them that Harry and Ron were now in Honeydukes after leaving the Three Broomsticks. George stood and helped Hermione up, "Zonkos and then a butterbeer?"  
"Sounds good to me," she smiled. They thanked Lee and he took off. "Your friends are pretty great George."

"And yours aren't?"

"No they're good. It's just that they don't really think of me or my feelings. Harry's worried about the tournament and I've been helping to make sure he doesn't fall behind in his assignments and Ron…is an idiot," she finally concluded. George laughed as they entered Zonko's. Hermione didn't buy anything, just enjoyed being with George as he held her hand unabashedly. They saw Lee there and they spent some time with him. She was impressed how Lee made sure she was included.

When they eventually returned to the castle Hermione slipped the shrunken bags of Peppermint Toads into her hand and when, alone in the corridor, she kissed George she slipped them into his robe pocket where the rest of his candy was located. "I have to go spend some time with Harry and Ron. Thank you for a wonderful date George."

"You're very welcome. Do you mind testing our products in our dorm room or would you rather we used a classroom? I won't take advantage of you."

"I trust you George. Your rooms are fine. How many are we testing?"

"At least nine, with varying degrees of effects."

"That's fine. You have an antidote right?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Besides I'd never let you take them unless I was 100% certain they were safe." She smiled and they entered the portal, her going first.

* * *

Two weeks later Hermione was sent a note from George about beginning the tests that night. She wrote back a quick reply and slipped it into George's pocket as she left breakfast. That evening after dinner she made her way up to their rooms before the Gryffindors returned from dinner. "Thanks for doing this," he said, kissing her, "and by the way, you are very good at slipping things into my pockets. First the Peppermint Toads, now notes. I'm impressed."

"I've picked up a few tricks after four years of knowing you," she teased, which made George smile.

"Okay Fred is going to take notes about what happens, and Lee is ready with the antidote." Lee showed her the vial and she looked back at George, who had a bottle with a pump in it, "This is a lotion we're calling Calamity Lotion. It's basically a lust potion. So once you apply it on me I should become overcome with arousal and lust. But only for you. If I go after Fred or Lee, obviously it doesn't work. I might get a little…intense."

"That's the point though George," she said.

"I know I just don't want you to misunderstand my feelings," he said.

She shook her head, "I won't George. Do you have to apply the antidote on the same spot as I place the lotion?"

"Yes so before you do it, tell Lee where you're doing it. And make sure you talk through what you're experiencing with the potions and lotions. If you are also affected by it obviously it's not viable."

"Okay," she nodded, taking the bottle from him and squeezing it into her hand. "It doesn't smell."

"Good," Fred said, writing it down. "We wanted it to be undetectable. How about the texture?"

"It feels like Muggle moisturizer," she said, "do I rub it between my hands? I mean realistically George isn't supposed to know I'm putting it on him."

"True," Fred said. "Go ahead."

Hermione did, then told Lee which arm she was putting it on. "Can you feel the cream on your skin George?" Lee asked.

"No just Hermione's body heat where her hand is." Lee gave her a towel and she wiped her hands off, then held out the towel so that Lee could clean it with his wand without touching it. Then Lee cast a spell to clean her hands for her. They didn't want George to be dosed multiple times.

"How long until it works?"

"Up to five minutes, we figure," Fred said. "How do you feel George?"

"Horny," he said, gazing at Hermione. "I want you."

She smiled at him and he moved to her, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "His kisses are much more intense than usual," she gasped as his mouth moved to her neck, "oh Merlin George," she said. "And either I've never noticed it before or that potion has given him a raging erection."

"Great," Fred said, "apply the ointment Lee." With Hermione holding George in place by straddling him on his bed Lee applied the ointment to the same spot. Immediately George blushed in embarrassment, "Did the erection go away George?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Right away."

"That's good," Fred said. "Okay next is the Crush Blush. This is designed to use to see if your crush has a crush on you. Just like the name says, if he has a crush on you he'll blush when he sees you. First, George look at Hermione normally." George did so. "Perfect. A slight tinge, but not significant enough it'd be noticeable. Now we'll try this potion. The idea is to slip it in his drink. We nicked a bottle of pumpkin juice, you can put it in this," Lee handed her a goblet and the bottles of pumpkin juice and Crush Blush. "Now you slip it in his drink Hermione."

"Is there a cure?"

"This one's easy. Just kiss him and it'll go away."

"Well that's convenient," she said, surprised at how crafty the twins were. She poured the potion into the pumpkin juice and handed both bottles back to Lee while giving George the goblet. When he drank it he made sure he was looking at Lee. With no response to Lee he next looked at Fred. When that was ineffective he turned to Hermione. Immediately he started to blush. Over the next five minutes his face got redder and redder until finally Hermione kissed him. Sure enough, a single peck made the potion ineffective. "I'm actually impressed with this potion," she said to them. "Well done."

"I think dating George is warping your mind," Fred teased her.

"Not likely," he responded, "I'm sure she's as much a stickler for rules as ever," he kissed her cheek, "Thank you for your help. We can't do more than two potions a night. Too worried about them reacting with each other. When are you free next?"

"I have a couple tests next week, but the week after my workload should be simple."

Fred nodded, "That's good for us."

"I'll send you another note with a date," George smiled, kissing her on the lips this time, "I'll walk you to the library."

"I don't have to go to the library tonight George. Besides, it's almost curfew. I think it'd be more beneficial to stay here until the common room is clear. Don't need rumors starting about us."

"No definitely not. I want you to myself as long as is feasible."

* * *

"What happened next?"

George Weasley shook his head, "No. Go to bed or your mum will kill me."

"I might kill you anyway for telling them about our snogging when we were in school," came a stern voice from the doorway.

George tucked both boys in, "Well Ares, to make a long story short, a war happened and we were separated for a long time. When we finally found one another again we went back to being together. Your mum agreed to work at the shop with me, to help me keep things going with your Uncle Fred gone. We got engaged two years after that, got married one year after that, got pregnant with your big sister Eris 11 months after that, and then a year after her birth we had you and Apollo."

"And now you both have to go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas and Santa doesn't come if you're still awake," Hermione Weasley kissed both boys good night and then George shut their door, looking at his wife. "I love you even if I want to box you around your remaining ear for that."

"They wanted to know about how we became a couple."

"Right," she frowned, "two four year old boys asked you to tell the story of how we became a couple. The same four year old boys who say 'eww' and 'gross' whenever we kiss chastely in front of them wanted to hear about how we were snogging one another's face off."

George grinned and kissed her, "I love you."

"I tolerate you," she said, smirking.

"And I'm grateful for that," he picked her up, "let's go help Santa out."

* * *

Once George and Hermione put out the presents from 'Santa' they went up to their bedroom, warding the door. "You left out a large amount of the story," Hermione said, getting undressed. "Sugarcoating the truth?"

"They asked about us, not the war," he said, removing his pants and moving to her, "They wanted to know how we met but I decided it'd be better to hear about our first date."

"Certainly more romantic than you mocking me looking for a toad when I was 11 and you were 13."

"That too," he grinned. She kissed him, "Besides, they both liked it. Even if they would never admit it to us."

"You should tell them about Uncle Ron and Auntie Lavender getting together. That'd make anything we do seem normal and actually prudish."

George shook his head, "I'm saving that story for when they do something horrible and we want to punish them." Hermione laughed and slid into bed, waiting for him to join her. "Same goes for Harry and Ginny that first year they dated. That was disgusting. And I'm not just saying that because she's my little sister. We never had contests to see how far our tongues could get down each other's throat on the Burrow's couch."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "We did tend to do our snogging in private. Except when people interrupted us."

"But that was their fault, not ours," George said. "I don't know if you've noticed this, love, but my family doesn't grasp the notion of boundaries."

"I'm vaguely aware of that. Remember kicking out everyone when I was delivering Eris?" George smiled. When their daughter and first child had been born everyone wanted into the delivery room. George had had to order them out at wandpoint.

He looked at her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too George," she kissed him and he rolled on top of her, "it's always a happy Christmas when I get to wake up with you."

"I think so too," he smiled, "I'm so glad I asked you to that Yule Ball," he caressed her cheek, "imagine if I hadn't."

"I'm glad I said yes," she kissed him, "I got the best Weasley."

"No arguments here," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N- Bonus points if you know why the kids are named Eris, Ares, and Apollo. Hint- Hermione's name comes from the daughter of a famous character who caused a very famous war.**


End file.
